This invention relates to an invertible/reversible tool for use in rotary food processing appliances and more particularly, to such a processing tool having reversible blades extending outwardly therefrom, which reversible blades perform one type of food processing operations in a first position and second types of food processing in an upside down position.
Electrical appliances for food processing have in many respects considerably changed the way food is prepared and have eliminated the drudgery involved in such manual food preparation steps as chopping, grinding, grating, slicing, mixing, etc. Such appliances generally have a working bowl with a motor driven tool drive means projecting into the bowl with which various selected rotary food processing tools can be engaged to be driven for performing various food processing operations in accordance with the desires of the user. The latest trend in this appliance field is to provide smaller appliances for convenience in chopping, grinding and grating smaller amounts of food. Various food processing operations often are characterized by requiring different types of tools to be engaged with the motor drive of the appliance in order to perform these various types of food processing functions. It would be desirable to have available a single tool equipped to perform a variety of food processing operations using the same rotary tool.